


I want you (bless my soul)

by aratayy



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Oneshot, Stefon POV, because i never fucking finish anything, written at 2 am with newfound love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aratayy/pseuds/aratayy
Summary: Stefon knows it.
Relationships: Seth Meyers/Stefon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	I want you (bless my soul)

He never thinks Seth Meyers is going to be the one for him, until he does, and then he can’t stop thinking about it. He can’t stop thinking about it when he sees him on national tv with his quips and one-liners, when he sees his awkward smile directed at Stefon’s chaotic blurts of words, when Seth Meyers ducks away from a kiss that brushes his cheek.

Stefon never thinks Seth Meyers is going to look at him, until he does, and then he can’t stop thinking about it. He can’t stop thinking about it when Seth Meyers has a reddish tinge on his face whenever Stefon explains sexual innuendos to unnecessary detail, when he breaks up with his girlfriend of five years, when Seth Meyers calls him out of breath, cry-laughing (or laugh-crying), asking him for the New York’s hottest club for newly single people.

He never thinks Seth Meyers is going to give him a chance, until he does, and then he can’t stop thinking about it. He can’t stop thinking about it when Seth Meyers grabs his hand in the subway, tilting his head towards the next stop, when he asks Stefon to come over for a drink, when Seth Meyers mumbles that he’s straight, he is so _very_ very _straight_ , and his pupils blow wide as Stefon drops to his knees.

He never thinks Seth Meyers can teach him normal is good, until he does, and then he can’t stop thinking about it. He can’t stop thinking about it when they’re fucking for the third time and he realizes he’s been monogamous for a week and freaks out-in a good way-, and when Seth Meyers wakes him up with a hand brushing his forehead and a question about where the fuck the cereal is.

He never thinks Seth Meyers will love him back, until he does, and well, he thinks you should fucking know what he is going to say.

He knows it in the tip of his smile. He knows it in the dumb fights about fashion they try to have, but fail, because Seth Meyers doesn’t know shit about clothes. He knows it in the gasp of his name, murmuring of his name, and just his name on his lips, tracing the syllables with carefully unveiled love.

Seth Meyers loves Stefon, and Stefon knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, destructive tendencies for my sleep cycle. (I hope this is it with my sethon obsession. But judging by everything that has ever happened? Nah.)


End file.
